Suck it up
by 1mpala
Summary: Destiel/Wincest fic dump, requested on tumblr. Write a review if you have requests or wish for me to expand on some.


_He tilted the angel's chin up, eyes roaming over the chiseled and angelic features, studying them with serious green eyes, feeling a small tremble in the other. His calloused hands gently slid to cup Castiel's cheeks, cradling his face as the thumb of his left hand massaging calming little circles into the smooth unblemished skin of the angel, his eyes flickering down to the angel's lips._

_"Cas…"_

_He murmured, voice low and wanting as he bowed his head, the skin along his nose skimming the others as he pressed their lips together, the angel's lips soft and pliant against his as he tried to coax him into the gentle kiss, hearing a small hitch in the breathing of Castiel that made his blood rush as he pulled the angel close, arms wrapping around his waist and resting on the small of his back. His fingers were splayed underneath the hem of the fabric, ghosting across the back dimples he knew resided there, having been the victim of their endless taunting every time he caught sight of them._

_He could feel Castiel's soft hands scrambling for purchase as he slid his tongue along the angel's lower lip, allowing it to slide into the other's mouth as he brushed it along the angel's tongue, letting out a low moan as electricity shot through his body, a tingling sensation bursting out from his stomach as Castiel's hands slid through his hair, pulling gently as the angel nipped at his bottom lip, giving a teasing pull that made Dean shudder._

_Dean let out a possessive growl, a low rumbling deep in his throat as he kissed along the defined rise of Cas' jaw line, nipping and kissing at the tender skin as red marks blossomed across the expanse of pale skin, teeth grazing the side of his neck as warm breath fanned over it, earning a small keening noise from the other. He felt Castiel's hands slid down, frantically balling themselves into the fabric of his shirt as he ripped away the thin layer hiding Dean's body before his hands roamed across his muscles, tracing the chiseled muscles that shuddered and flexed under his restless touch._

_Dean's muscles flexed under his touch, goosebumps covering his body as he shivered, sliding his hands down Castiel's back, tracing the muscles as he cupped his bum slightly and earning a low eager moan from the other, the sound going right to his length as he hooked his hands under his thighs, lifting him up as Cas wrapped his legs around his midsection. He buried his face against Dean's neck, the salty taste of the other's sweat filling his mouth as Dean carried him to the bed, gingerly pressing him back against it, feeling Castiel's slender hands slide down and cup the bulge in his pants hesitantly, Dean's head tilting back and exposing his adam's apple as he swallowed audibly, green eyes half lidded._

_He ran his hands through Castiel's thick dark hair, pushing his head back against the scratchy sheets of the motel bed as his knees spread his legs, gently coaxing the angel into a deep kiss, their tongues dancing together, Castiel's brilliant blue eyes fluttering shut with a sigh._

_Dean eventually pulled back after what seemed like ages, gasping for breath as he kissed the angel's heated forehead, lips soft and loving, watching pink flood the angel's cheeks._

_"I love you…"_

_Dean breathed in small little huffs, his chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath, skin coated in a shiny sheen of sweat and he let out a low groan. The taller male looked over to the hunter, sprawled on his back on the ground, love marks covering his neck and a small line of blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth when the other had gotten too rough._

_Sam raised an eyebrow, hazel eyes amused as he took in the arch of Dean's backs and the way his legs were spread, a sated look on his face and eyes closed. His nostrils flared slightly and his toes curled as he felt a tingling in his back that slowly turned to prickles of pain, letting out a hiss of pain as he felt as if fire was licking at his back._

_"Dean?" Sam asked worriedly, padding over to Dean after he finished pulling on his white boxers and crouched beside him, gently running a hand through his still damp hair. "You okay?" He murmured, kissing his forehead._

_"I think I just lost a few layers of skin." The green eyed hunter groaned and Sam chuckled, a deep gravelly sound in the back of his throat as he gingerly helped the other sit up, hands brushing over the angry red skin on his back, causing Dean to jerk away and hiss in pain, eyes closed._

_"Suck it up." Sam cooed lovingly, earning a withering glare from Dean. "Next time I top." He grumbled, slowly standing up, taking a few gimpy steps to retrieve his scattered and somewhat intact clothing._

_"Sure thing, sweetheart." Came the sarcastic reply that made him smirk in anticipation, body shivering._


End file.
